


Mine

by Carolina30363



Category: The Voice (US) RPF, The Voice RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-19 13:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4747376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carolina30363/pseuds/Carolina30363
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake left everything for Adam, will Adam do the same?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

When Blake met Adam he didn't want to fall in love, but it happened in a powerful way.

Blake was happily engaged to Miranda and he'd always thought he was straight; kissing Adam for the first time changed his mind. Forever.

Adam kept telling him that what they had couldn’t be shared with the world, that they could lose everything, and even if he loved Adam more, he still cared about Miranda and married her.

When Adam met Behati and started dating her, Blake felt like someone had shot him in the face, but when Adam rode him hard, swearing his undying love and kissed the country singer until his lips hurt Blake felt loved and cared for and let it be.

Adam's marriage was somehow worse, and even if he felt like an hypocrite, from that day on Blake refused to make love to Adam or to kiss him if the rock singer was wearing his wedding ring. Even if for the law and the world Adam was Behati's husband, Blake was sure to own the black haired man’s heart and soul at every chance he got, in every way he could.

But after almost four years Blake felt like he was suffocating in his own marriage and he loved Miranda too much not to let her be free to find her one true love. Blake had already found it after all; he had Adam, or at least he thought he did.

When Blake and Miranda decided to divorce, Blake called Adam and they met at his house in Los Angeles. 

Like every single time they met after more than a few days apart, they couldn't kept their hand off each other. Adam pressed Blake to the wall as soon as they closed the door behind their backs.

They kissed frantically, Blake felt lightheaded just sucking Adam's tongue into his own mouth.

“Missed you, darling.”  
“Me too, cowboy. Hurry up, I need you.”

Adam was trying to open Blake's belt buckle and to unzip him, already babbling, “Need to feel you, baby, need to have you inside me,” his hard on pressed tightly against Blake's leg.

They fought to undress and when they were finally naked, Adam dropped to his knees and licked Blake's erection hungrily, keeping his dark eyes on Blake, taking the impressive cock into his mouth to start sucking greedily.

Blake's moaned, grabbed Adam's hair and started fucking his lover's mouth; he loved the man and loved his body, every inch of it.

“If you want to be fucked, pretty boy, you better stop,” Blake warned Adam, who got up slowly and literally dragged him to his bedroom, taking Blake’s hand in his.

He couldn't help to pinch Adam's perfect little butt on their way there, making him yelp and glare.

Blake didn't know how but he found himself buried balls deep in Adam's tight heat; he was sure he’d taken care of the younger man, preparing him with fingers and plenty of lube, but everything was in a blur, cause in that moment, that very moment when he thrust into Adam's hole, was heaven to Blake.

He was connected in the most intimate way with Adam, he was happy, he was complete.

The southern man started thrusting into Adam's twitching asshole with slow deep movements, savoring the tight channel gripping his cock like a warm velvety glove. Adam was almost incoherent beneath him; his legs spread wide open, his eyes closed, moaning and gripping Blak's neck.

“Love you, Adam,” Blake shouted spilling his load inside Adam's willing body, and jerking the rocker roughly.  
“Me too,” Adam moaned, hoarse for the yelling he did while being so well fucked.

They usually teased each other or just cuddled in silence after sex, but this time Blake wanted to talk.

“I'm getting a divorce,” he said while stroking Adam's hair, their limbs still tangled.

Adam sat up abruptly, “What? Why?”

“Because I don't love Miranda in the way she deserves to be loved. I don't love her like I love you, Adam.”

Blake was baring his soul to Adam, praying that the younger man would understand what the country singer craved; a life together.

Blake didn't ask, but his question was clear as day.

Adam got up, still naked, and lighted up a cigarette.

“Why did you do that, Blake? Why? Everything was working, everything was perfect!”

“Perfect? I'm married to the wrong person and so are you!” Blake was getting angry, he tried to control his tone, but Adam's behavior was unexpected and it hurt.

“Don't bring Bee into this,” Adam spit out.  
“Don't bring…” Blake was astonished, “She’s already in this, Adam, does she know that her husband is getting fucked since before he’d met her?”  
“Don't you dare!” Adam was furious.  
“What? Don't you dare what? If I wanted to tell her don't you think I would’ve already? But you should, Adam!" Blake was shouting.

Adam looked at him open mouthed, “I don't think I should tell her anything, she’s my wife, I don't want to hurt her, I love her!”

Blake's heart broke in that very moment, he dressed slowly without watching Adam and leaving the room said, “It’s over.”

He waited to be in his truck to cry.


	2. Chapter 2

Blake had always wondered if there was a quantity of tears to cry and if it was possible to suddenly have nothing more to give.

He knew now, sitting in an old armchair at Luke's house and looking outside the window; he still felt like crying, like bawling like a baby but his eyes were dry.

He had no more tears for Adam, he had already cried them all.

"Ok, big boy, it’s enough," Luke appeared in front of Blake with arms crossed tightly, “You can't stay here feeing sorry for yourself all day!"

“You invited me," Blake stated blankly. 

Luke had almost dragged Blake out of his house after trying to reach him for a week without answer. His friend man had found Blake sitting on the floor with an empty Bacardi bottle on his hand, blind drunk and on his way to be in a coma for it..

"Sure I did! I care about you, man, and I want you to be okay, so now we’re going out."

"No," Blake turned away.

Luke started to sound very frustrated, “You have to start shooting the blinds next week, Blake! Adam will be there and you have to face him. In this state we both know that you won't. You need to see people to feel human again, please trust me on this, bud.”

Blake flinched at Adam's name, it was like being gutted again and again after that awful night that Adam had called him multiple times begging, cajoling, offering anything to Blake, anything but the one thing the country star wanted with all his soul; Adam, Adam whole.

He wanted to build a home, a family, a whole life with the other man; he didn't want to be just a bed warmer, a convenient fuck, a different sex flavor.

As usual Blake wanted too much, and ended up with nothing.

“Do you think he ever loved me?"

Luke looked at him in the eye and knelt in front of him, “Don't do that to yourself,” he put his hands on Blake's knees and tried again “I don't know, okay? I used to think he was crazy about you and I hated you because of Miranda, because you were hurting and hurting her, but now buddy I don't want to talk about him. C’mon, let’s go out."

"You’re right," Blake said finally and slowly got up.

"I won't leave you alone, Shelton, that's what friends are for."

And Blake, for the first times in weeks, smiled.

***

 

Adam was slowly going crazy, he felt like he was crawling out of his own skin.

Blake had literally disappeared; he changed his number, left his own home, the friends they had in common didn't know where or how the country star was and Adam—Adam was worried, worried sick.

He felt guilty and awful, he didn't know how he really felt anymore. The only thing he was sure about was that he wanted to see Blake, wanted to talk to him and touch him, he wanted to know that he was okay.

Adam kicked the wall of his room, trying to focus, trying to find a way to make Blake realize they couldn't be a real outed couple, but that they still could be together.

Adam missed him so much his heart was exploding. The guys had noticed it and his own mother kept calling Adam to make sure he was ok.

But Adam was not okay, he was anything but; he needed to talk to Blake, he needed to see him like he needed to breathe.

"Why don't you go and look for him?" Behati said looking so beautiful it almost hurt.

"What?" Adam answered in a tiny voice, lowering his eyes to the floor, ashamed by his own childish behavior.

Behati smiled, "When I met you, I already knew you were his.”

Adam looked at her, open-mouthed, he swallowed a couple of times looking for something to say, anything, but he was too worked up, too worried, too sad and too tired. He closed his mouth.

He failed.

"I love you Adam but I know that I'm not the one for you. Blake is."  
"Bee, baby," Adam tried to reach her, but Behati took a step away and said, "Give me some time, ok, and we will be friends again, I promise, but right now I need space. Please remember that I love you, Adam, and I really want you to be happy."

When Behati left their house Adam felt his heart breaking but deep down in his soul he knew she was right and suddenly the rocker also realized that losing everything could have a different meaning from the one he used to believe in.

Adam also knew that he had to fight to have his everything back, to be worthy of him.

Since trying to reach Blake was impossible, Adam waited for the first day of filming to talk to Blake and explain to him that he was wrong, that he realized he’d failed Blake as a friend and as a loved and that he was finally ready to give himself, his whole being to the country artist.

The first thing Adam heard when he knocked at Blake's trailer was his booming laugh, that loud sound was enough to make Adam feel calm and safe so without waiting for an answer he opened the door. 

The only think he wanted was to be at home again, in Blake's arms.

Sadly his place seemed to be taken.

Blake was laughing, hugging and swirling Luke Bryan around.

Adam's world collapsed in that moment.

It was too late.

It was over.


End file.
